All is Gone
by MistressNyx
Summary: Pan has been hearing the voices for over a year now. What do they mean? Will the world be destroyed? In chapter 12, Pan must become the Messiah. Will she get the Silence, or will her father be enough to stop her and save the world? Suprises ahead!
1. Nightmare Massacre

All is Gone: The Nightmare Massacre  
  
Pan screamed. She bolted up, while her body automatically assumed   
a defensive pose. She cast wild and frightened looks about, until the realization that it had only been a dream sunk in.   
  
The thirteen-year-old sighed heavily and collapsed again into the   
comfort of her bed, trying to shake the horrific images that had haunted  
her sleep out of her mind. She took a sharp breath as she recalled the  
warm, red dripping scythe. A shiver rolled down her sweaty body and her  
uneasy stomach heaved. Pan would've vomited if had she had even the smallest morsel of food in her.  
  
"'Tousan said that if you are frightened think about what is scaring you and an answer is bound to come up," the girl whispered to herself shakily. Though Pan did not really wish to ponder this, her father   
had also said that dreams are often premonitions. The thought that this nightmare could come true was utterly numbing.   
  
The dream had begun rather simply. Pan was walking through a dull gray haze. Her steps echoed off of unseen walls. The place was dark and chillingly cold. The air hung about like a thick blanket. "Where am I?" she whispered.   
  
The whisper rang off the walls creating a dull drone that festered in the back of her mind. As the girl continued walking, the noise became louder. She looked about her, wondering where the sound could be coming from. It was getting stronger and it was as if many people were talking in their normal voices. Pan had always had trouble with restaurants and places of the like because her acute sayai-jin ears magnified the noise. At the moment, she cringed because the volume was where it was at a raucous eatery. She covered her ears and walked the other way, but it only continued to crescendo. The voices became yells. Pan ran, becoming frightened by the situation but every way she turned the sound became louder. The yells became screams. She slipped on the floor, and then cried out as the screams melded into shrieks, high and wild.   
  
Pan had tears running down her cheeks as she clasped her ears in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the voices. It was to no avail, the shrieking resonated from inside her very body and shook her, chilled her, tossed her about on a stormy torture-sea of sound.  
  
"Stop it! STOP IT!!!" she screamed through clenched teeth, her voice mingling with the billions of others.   
  
Suddenly, there was silence. She crept up to her feet, her eyes   
closed still, relishing the bliss. The girl realized that she was holding something in her hand, a staff of some sort. She leaned against it, smiling happily in the darkness of her closed eyes and quiet. Something dripped on her cheek. Annoyed, Pan wiped it off. After a few moments more came too and she opened her eyes and ran her hand across the wet cheek.   
  
It was crimson.  
  
She screamed and threw the staff she had been holding and was splattered with more blood as she did so. Pan calmed her self enough to examine more closely what she had wielded. Terror again rose in the back of her throat as she found it. A scythe covered with blood lay on the black floor, a red puddle fanning out around it.  
  
Pan felt tears well up in her eyes and glanced up to relieve her self  
of the horrific vision. What she then beheld was a far more disturbing  
image.  
  
A field of millions of cadavers lay before her. A massive, shallow sea of blood floated beneath them. The people were missing limbs and their faces were stretched in such a gruesome way that anyone could see that their last moments were agonizing and painful. Pieces of flesh were strewn about in mammoth lumps.   
  
Summoning her courage, Pan carefully walked through the carnage, searching desperately for any survivors. However, when she came across the body of a little toddler girl, still clutching a teddy bear, she could go no further.  
  
Crumpling to her knees she hoarsely sobbed. "Such a massacre…who? Why?!" She covered her face with her hands and felt the hot tears stream around her fingers.  
  
She was interrupted by a massive explosion that wracked the gray-red darkness and rendered her unconscious.   
  
*   
  
Pan was awakened by the screaming of her lungs. Wearily she sat up and tried to inhale, but there was nothing to breathe. She began to panic and flexed her chest, trying to gain air.  
  
A hollow laugh cut through her efforts.  
  
A woman draped in clothes of black appeared before the girl. The delicate, white cheekbones were framed by raven hair and her eyes were dancing with sadistic pleasure. Her head was tilted so that Pan could see that she was both disdainful and amused. Tiny silver bells were lashed to the edges of her boots and they jingled evilly.  
  
A demon.  
"You must have done it!" Pan tried to shout, but there was no air in her lungs or around her to produce the sound. To her surprise, the woman comprehended.   
  
The black demon spoke in tones of nothing and her voice cut through  
space. "I did not kill these people. They were slain by your hand," she remarked with an amused smile.  
  
Pan attempted to scream a "no" but could not.  
  
"Your life on earth is a charade that masks your true purpose. You  
are like me. We are kin. Don't you see that Pan-sama?" the demon said, grinning.   
  
Pan narrowed her eyes in anger. "Never!" she silently shouted and fired her up her last ounce of chi and dove at the akurei. The woman simply shrugged, hefted the scythe again and brought it down again upon the sayai-jin.  
  
*  
  
Pan had awoken there. She sighed at the thought that it was a possible  
premonition. She really was quite silly about this, but it still worried her. "I should ask Otousan," she murmured. She began to settle into her warm haven of her bed to sleep. Abruptly, she reconsidered. "No, I shall talk to Piccolo-san. He knows most about this stuff. Hai, tomorrow I will find Piccolo." She snuggled down again and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am redoing the entire story, so if this sounds familiar, it is. I corrected my spelling, added things and took out things. This chapter remained mostly the same, but the chapters' quality degraded as time went on, so the others will get total makeovers. By the way, this story has a plot based on Sailor Moon S because one day I was watching Saturn destroy the world and yadda yadda yadda and I thought, "Gee this would be cool as Dragonball Z or GT." So I played with concept and came up with this. Go figure.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.   
  
Next time: Pan has a very bad beginning to her day… Can't go to the U2 concert, falls down the stairs, can't have Lucky Charms for breakfast, learns of impending doomsday…  
  
  
  
  



	2. Piccolo-san

All is Gone: Piccolo-san  
  
  
Pan was again woken unpleasantly.  
  
"Son Pan, I thought I told you to set your alarm!"  
  
She rolled over and groaned.  
  
"Now don't you give me that, young lady. You were the one who   
wanted to go to that U2 concert. So I, being a reasonable, caring person, expected that you would save me the trouble of waking up more than one Sayai-jin this morning."   
  
"Hai, Okasan, but I don't feel too good. In fact, I might just  
stay home from the concert," Pan mumbled. i"Damn, I wanted to see U2, but I guess that that stupid dream made me in a really bad mood. It is important though…maybe that nightmare means something…"/i she thought.   
  
Meanwhile, Videl had planted her hands on her hips and surveyed   
her daughter. "You don't look sick," she commented skeptically. She paused to put a hand on Pan's forehead. "...Or feel sick either."  
  
" Yeah, but my stomach hurts sooo much..."  
  
Videl shrugged unsympathetically. "It's your money..." She turned and left the room, but reconsidered and told her child to "come and join the land of the living anyway"  
  
Pan unleashed a groan. "The things I do to prevent Apocalypse," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Nani?" the mother said, reappearing in the doorway.  
  
"Never mind, Okasan, never mind..."  
  
Videl shook her head in defeat and walked away.  
  
The teenager lingered for a moment and listened to her mother yell at her  
Otousan to awaken, a smile hovering on her face.  
  
"Gohan, you lazy bum!!! Get up!" The girl winced as there was a loud crash.  
  
"OWWWW!!! I'm up, Beedel-san, I'm up!"  
  
Pan suppressed a laugh and slipped her blue slippers on her feet. She   
walked lightly down the stairs but knocked into her otousan as he began the yawn-filled descent to the breakfast table. She then tumbled head over heels down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the wall.  
  
"Gomen, Pan-chan!" Gohan remarked sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. His daughter groaned, spread most uncomfortably against the wall.  
  
She unfolded herself, rubbed her now-aching head, and saw that a very large dent had been made. Pan swallowed nervously and moved a chair to the area to conceal the damage. Seeing that the operation was somewhat successful, she continued into the kitchen.   
  
Her father was already seated, eating piles of cereal. "Otousan,  
you ate all the Lucky Charms!" Pan whined as she searched through the cereal cabinet. Her father did not answer, as his mouth was full of food, but he shrugged at her. Pan sighed and pulled out a box of Cheerios. Videl came in to see her daughter and husband inhaling cereal.  
  
"Pan, I thought you didn't feel well..." she said smugly.  
  
"Heh, well whatd'ya know, I feel better already..."  
  
"Then go! You can still make the concert!"  
  
"Well, um, I can't make the concert, but, um... I gotta go somewhere  
Ja Ne, Okasan!" Pan hastily downed her milk, opened the window and flew out, leaving a purple trail.  
  
"Be back before lunch, er, oh well." Videl walked to the cabinet. " Wait a second, she could make it, right?" she said addressing her husband.i "Oh well, he's dead to the world,"/i she thought as she watched him eat. Turning her attention to the cereal, she looked for her selection. She then knitted her eyebrows together in frustration. "Gohan-kun!" she yelled. "You ate all the Lucky Charms!"  
  
*  
  
An hour or so later, Pan was soaring over the heavily forested mountain range, searching for Piccolo's chi. The day was beautiful and the skies were a lovely azure, but she did no think of this. Finding Piccolo was what mattered and it would be nice if she was dismissed and then her mind could rest. Abruptly, she felt a trace. She quickly turned and headed in that direction. Dropping down into a dense forest, she stood behind a tree and discovered that he was meditating in a serene looking clearing. She crept up to him, then hesitated and waited for a few minutes to think of what ever she was to say.  
  
iHow's it going Piccolo? I'm Gohan's daughter and you've only met me once, but I need to know if you think that the reason I had a dream that I killed everyone on earth was that it is really going to happen./i Ugh, this would be awkward.   
  
Finally, she could not take it and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I know you're there." he said gruffly.  
  
Pan was taken aback, the almost spoken sentence pushed back in her throat.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, seemingly annoyed.  
  
She looked down and summoned her courage. What if he laughed and called her a silly, stupid little girl? "Well, this will sound weird, (Piccolo didn't flinch) but I had a dream last night and I wanted to know if it is a premonition."   
Pan replied, digging her toe into the soil. This was awkward…   
  
Piccolo discretely raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the dream," the Namekian commanded.  
  
i"Now aren't we polite?"/i she thought. Pan told him the tale. His face remained the same throughout, cold and unsympathetic, not even flinching at the mention of the dead little girl. i "He's such a rock..."/i  
  
"Is it a vision of the future, Piccolo-san?" she asked nervously at the end of her summary.  
  
"Shut up!" He began to meditate again.  
  
i"He didn't even try!?"/i "Well?" He did not answer. She looked at him   
angrily and turned her back to begin to fly away.   
  
"Get your father, Pan." Piccolo had come out of his meditation.  
  
"Nani" Fear rose in her throat and her eyes widened.  
  
Seeing her terrified expression, the Namekian devil took pity and said, "It's not a vision, but I want to talk to your father."  
  
"Are you sure, Piccolo-san?" the girl inquired, knowing that he thought it was a premonition. He had learned pity.  
  
Piccolo had begun meditating again and he only opened an eye, bared a fearsome canine, and growled threateningly.   
  
Pan nodded hastily with a frightened look on her face and jumped into the air. A purple streak stretched out behind her as she sped away.  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes again and grinned. She was much like Gohan after all.  
  
*   
  
The wind drew her black hair away from her face and her eyes were lost in grim thoughts. "It is a premonition… He wouldn't want to talk to Otousan if it weren't." She gritted her teeth, increased her speed, and turned towards home.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah part two. It was extremely horrible before I revised it… *shudder*   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc. I also do not own Lucky Charms (They're magically delicious! *wink*) or Cheerios  



	3. Schizophrenia

All is Gone: Schizophrenia  
  
When Pan arrived at her house, she found that her Ojisan Goten and his best  
friend Trunks were sparring outside. Forgetting her most solemn mission for a moment, she snuck up behind her unsuspecting uncle with a mischievous grin and gave a wink at Trunks. He smiled slightly.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Goten demanded.  
  
The girl rose up behind him and kicked his stomach. He flew nearly a hundred feet into a nearby tree with the most ridiculously surprised look on his face.   
  
Trunks fell over laughing. "Good one, kiddo" The tree now had a noticeable bend.  
  
Goten groaned and brushed wood chips out of his hair. He glanced   
around with a look that was quite Goku-ish. He then spied Pan and he   
took on a positively demonic demeanor. "Pan..." he rumbled threateningly.  
  
"Don't kill Chibi, Goten!" Trunks laughed.  
  
Goten's eyes narrowed further. "Alright then, I'll kill you..." The two dove at each other and began their skirmish anew, fists and chi blasts flying.  
  
Pan sarcastically shook her head, but then remembered her mission. Walking into her house, she found her otousan watching wrestling on the television. He smiled as he saw her.   
  
"Hey Pan-chan!" he greeted her. "Up for a spar?"  
  
She shook her head. "Iie. Piccolo-san wants to see you," she replied.  
  
He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Don't ask, just go."  
  
"If this is a joke..."  
  
Pan gave him a look.  
  
He sighed and began to climb out the window.  
  
"Gohan-kun, use the door, where are you going, and be back before  
lunch."  
  
Gohan did not have to glance behind to reply. " Hai, Beedel-san." He   
flew out the window without looking back.  
  
Videl turned to her daughter who was leaning over the refrigerator. "Should I ask?"   
  
Pan looked at her, shook her head, extracted a can of Coke and settled down to watch TV.   
  
*  
  
Gohan had always had a greater ability to pick up any chi, and especially his former mentor's, than his daughter. It took him only a minute to locate Piccolo's, even though he was meditating. It took even less time to fly over, because of his amazing speed. He dropped down to the clearing walked in front of Piccolo and waited.  
  
"Hello Gohan," Piccolo said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Pan told me you wanted to talk to me," he said, his face solemn.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "We may have a new problem. An enemy."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. "It's been so long…"  
  
*  
  
"Hey Okasan, can I ask Bra over so we can go to the mall?" Pan asked when the program she had been watching was done. "I do not want to be around when Otousan gets back..."  
  
Videl thought for a moment. "Okay. Do you need money for lunch?"  
  
"That would be nice," Pan replied.  
  
The mother pulled a bill out of her pocket and handed it to her daughter. "Treat Bura-chan to something and ask Goten and Trunks if they would like to go," she instructed.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to protest against the two older sayai-jins coming.  
  
"Don't you dare whine, Pan-chan. Shoo!"  
  
"Thanks for the fifty, Okasan!" Pan jumped out the window and   
flew away.  
  
"Fifty? That was a..." Videl ran out to fly after her daughter,  
but she was already gone. "I have to start training again..." She then  
noticed the two men. "Yo Trunks! Goten! Go to the mall and supervise Pan  
and Bra! Eat lunch too!"  
  
"Sure, Videl-san!" they chimed. Taking off, however, Trunks  
remarked to Goten, "Is this how I must spend my week off from college?  
Chasing thirteen year old girls around the mall?" His voice was soon lost in the wind.  
  
Goten nodded. "The story of my life..."  
  
*  
  
"So, monitor any change in her mood or fighting ability, and train both yourself and her like hell. You know the routine."  
  
"I know, Piccolo-san. Tell me about what you see in your meditation,   
'k?"  
  
"Yeah." Piccolo sat down again and closed his eyes. Soon he began to hover slightly.  
  
Gohan knew enough not to say "Ja Ne" because Piccolo would not  
answer. "Pan is going to have quite the lecture when I get home."  
  
*  
  
"C'mon, Pan-chan! Lets go to Claire's!"  
  
"Are you Bura, or are you Bulma-san's newest invention: the   
ultimate shopping machine?" sighed an exasperated Pan.  
  
Bura giggled childishly and they proceeded to the store.   
  
"Oh look at this kawaii key chain Pan-san!" Bura exclaimed. Pan did not reply. Her bangs hung over her eyes and her feet were planted wide apart. "Pan?" Bura asked nervously. There was an odd violet glow in the girl's eyes. "Are you okay?" Suddenly, Pan crumpled to the floor and began to pant heavily, her body shaking, ticking and shivering. Her friend gasped and ran to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Call an ambulance!!"  
  
The teenager behind the counter looked over Bura's shoulder, gasped, and reached for the phone. "Oh kami...oh kami...oh kami..."she mumbled as the phone rang.  
  
Bra then raced through the mall and the dense throng of people, tears streaming down her face as she ran, to Gamestop, where her onisan and Goten were shopping.  
  
"There's something wrong with Pan! Come quick!"  
  
The two looked at Bra's tear-stained face, exchanged looks and ran to Claire's, When they arrived, Pan had regained consciousness, but barely. Her breaths were short and shallow and her eyelids drooped. Goten ran to her.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?!" he yelled.   
  
"There's a voice... in my head..." Her body shook convulsively.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"It's...Sa...tu...rn" Another shiver raced up Pan's body and unconsciousness took her once more.   
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that the italics aren't showing up. I guess they don't allow HTML in stories anymore...*sigh* I don't have any way to make thoughts in italic now! Oh well...Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc. I also don't own Claire's or Gamestop.  
Next time: The first is killed! But by who? 


	4. The first is slain

Next time: The first is killed! But by who?  
  
  
  
All is Gone: The First is Slain  
  
Videl sat nervously in the hospital waiting room, fingering the pages of her  
book rather than reading it. Even the two young men, Trunks and Goten,  
were somber. Bulma had come to the hospital and was comforting and rubbing the back a sobbing Bura. Videl had noticed that Bulma had told her daughter that this "wasn't encouraging to Videl-san". This was not meant for her to overhear, but the mother was troubled more deeply by it.   
  
Trunks was somewhat thankful that they did not tell the stressed mother Pan's odd words that she had muttered before passing out. That was all the poor thing needed! They had, however, told the doctors so she was bound to hear about it sooner or later. Bra had heard, but she had been crying too hard too speak to anyone.  
  
They had been waiting for half an hour before Gohan burst in. He  
had brought his mother and had apparently called Mr. Satan as well. His face and eyes were solemn and dark. Chi-chi was also weeping hysterically, though Gohan looked more angry and troubled. He immediately sat himself down next to his wife and did not say a word. Mr. Satan came soon after, in his loud, boisterous way and proclaimed that if anything happened to his granddaughter, he would kill the people responsible. The remark made both Chi-chi and Bra cry even harder.  
  
Gohan could not take it any more.  
  
"Goddammit, Satan! That isn't helping!!" he shouted angrily. "We  
are all high strung and we don't need any aggravation in the matter!!  
I would appreciate it if you would put your damn pride aside for just a   
while so you can act like a gentleman for awhile!!"  
  
"Honey, please..." Videl protested, putting a hand on his arm. Gohan rarely got this furious at anything of this kind.   
  
Gohan stood for a moment, giving positively venomous glares at Mr. Satan, then straightened his tie and sat down.   
  
*  
  
About three hours later, a doctor came out of the office. She walked  
briskly over to Videl, her high heels tip-tapping across the floor, and offered the mother her hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Victor. You're Pan's mother, correct?"  
  
Videl nodded and shook Dr. Victor's hand, smiling wearily.  
  
"Pan is doing well. She is sleeping right now, but there is some  
confusion. We have no idea what caused the fainting or odd words."  
  
"Odd words?" Videl asked. Trunks and Goten cowered. She gave them a look.  
  
"Hai, though they really aren't that important. She was probably just a bit frightened and clouded after her fall. The thing that troubles   
us the most, however, is the period when she was breathing very hard.  
Its odd, the heart and lungs are in perfect condition, she has plenty of iron in her blood, and there is nothing we can find that will explain all of this. Even stranger, there was no reason for her to have fainted either."  
  
They were quiet for a moment and everyone in the room waited to hear. "Is she faking?" Videl ventured.  
  
"Iie. She only showed signs of trauma when she woke up for a few  
minutes. We feel that we should keep an eye on her for a few more hours  
but she should be able to go home today. You'll just need to let her rest up for awhile and keep her home from school. We'll send a nurse over to monitor her also, or you could come back here."  
  
"You can come over, thank-you," Videl replied.  
  
Dr. Victor smiled professionally, revealing perfect white teeth, then handed her a few forms. "We just need you to fill out those and Pan will come out in an hour or two."  
  
"Oh thank you Victor-sensei (a/n: sensei is not only a suffix for  
a teacher, but doctors also). We are all really thankful."  
  
"My pleasure." The woman walked back into the office, her doctors coat swishing about her knees and the high heels clicking and tapping on the sterile-looking floor.  
  
"Beedel-san, I need to go somewhere for awhile." Gohan said to his wife.  
  
"Na..ni" Gohan was already out the window, giving her a smile.   
  
*  
  
Pan woke up in her own bed. "It all must've been a dream" She   
hopped out from her covers and ran downstairs to devour her breakfast.   
"Ohayo okasan!" she greeted her mother as she raced by.  
  
Videl looked horrified. "For the love of Dende, Pan! You should be  
resting!"  
  
Pan skidded to a stop on the linoleum kitchen floor. She floated over to her mother. "It wasn't a dream?" she asked miserably, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Iie, it wasn't." Videl paused for a moment. "If you would like to  
get your mind off it, 'the doctors are gonna kill me for this' you can  
go to the movies."  
  
Pan smiled despite herself. "Okay." She glanced over at the cereal cabinet, and then said, "...but first breakfast!" Videl laughed. She was like Gohan in a lot of ways.  
  
"I've heard 'The Mummy' is good," the mother suggested as Pan munched on her Cheerios.   
  
"Hmmm...I'll think about it..."   
  
*  
  
Pan was strolling along the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the throng of people as she made her way to the theater. Her black hair was put up in a ponytail, which was unusual for her and the top was tamed by her orange bandanna. Though she usually tried to avoid walking in the middle of the city (It was far, far too loud), she did not really notice today.  
  
"Pan-sama..."  
  
The girl looked around. Why was someone calling her name?  
  
"Pan-sama..."  
  
The lights were awfully bright here, Pan realized. They made her head spin and the sound of all the people melded into one loud drone. The sayai-jin teenager stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, searching for who was looking for her. As her head turned, the lights of East Satan City spun crazily in her eyes.  
  
"Pan-sama, I know you hear me!" The voice was distinctly female...and it was getting louder.  
  
She covered her ears, in an attempt to drive away the background chatter and the voice. "I hear you! What do you want with me?"  
  
A crystal clear laugh resounded through Pan's skull. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"   
  
A flash of realization tore it's way through her skull. "It's you!" she shouted. "The woman who spoke to me in the mall yesterday!"  
  
The laugh rang out again. It was chilling, like a breath of ice that wound it's way around Pan's body. The clarity was disturbing and it had no true sound.   
  
"Your right. Oh Pan-sama, thank goodness you remembered." The voice fairly dripped with disdainful sarcasm.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Pan screamed.  
  
"It's loud, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Why, everything!"  
  
Now that Pan thought about it, the city was uncomfortably noisy. The shouts and laughter and talking radiated over her as if it were a smothering blanket of sound. She covered her ears, but the noise became louder.  
  
"What do you want with all this, this...useless chatter?" the voice demanded, sounding sweet, soft, persuasive, deadly.  
  
Pan clutched her ears harder and her heart thumped against her chest, accelerating to speeds she had never felt, except when she was fighting.  
  
"All of this shouting..."  
  
The girl crumpled to the sidewalk, her bandanna slipping off her hair. The noise spun about in her head, swirling her wits into a mess of tangled, confused thoughts of pain. The roar met her ears like they were being pounded into the ground by the strongest of enemies.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" inquired a gentleman walking past. He knelt down next to the girl with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"...and screaming..."  
  
Pan cried out in pain and grasped her chest. Once again, her breaths came in short, shallow gasps that wracked her lungs and made her heart beat to near come out of her body.  
  
"Miss?!"  
  
The voice narrowed to sweet poison "...and laughing."  
  
"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" the man asked, panicking.   
  
Pan stopped breathing hard. She stood up, her hair slipping out of the neatly done ponytail and covering her face.  
"Oh thank god!" the man cried. "I was so worried and...I..."  
  
The girl had lifted her head to reveal a grimace that stretched across her face and tightly squeezed eyes. "Shut up."  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
Pan's eyes flew open and they glowed purple-black. "I said shut up!!!" she screamed and pulled back her hand, widening her stance. "Now let there be silence!" A purple blast of chi was hurled through the air and shot through the man's neck. He fell to the ground with a thump and a red puddle soon dripped down to the sewer.  
  
  
  
A/N: Btw, this story does not make the Sailor Senshi appear. I only used certain plot elements. This chapter got a major change and I believe that it worked quite well. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc. I also do not own the Mummy. Dr. Victor, however, is mine. ^_^  
  
Next time: A massacre? Son Gohan and Piccolo's mad search for Son Pan!  



	5. The Insane Search:Field of the Dead

All is Gone: Insane Search, Field of the Dead  
  
Videl paced nervously across the living room. Pan had been gone three hours. She knew that nothing could harm her; Pan was one of the strongest people in the entire world. It was odd, however, that she had not called or returned by now. She might have fainted again, which meant that it was all her fault that her daughter had not come back yet and she really should have obeyed the doctor.  
  
The music of a news flash caught Videl's attention. She turned to the television and a race of horrible thoughts about her daughter's safety ran through her mind.  
  
"The murder of 50 people has been reported in E. Satan City. No  
identifications have been made. Lets go to Sakura Yamada for more."  
The screen turned black and displayed a viewer discretion warning, then cut to a reporter.  
  
"Thank you Akito. As you see behind me a murder of over 50 people  
has taken place." The reported motioned behind her and wore a grave look on her face. "Each was brutally killed. Most have their chests torn apart into bloody strips." The scene cut to a cadaver of a little girl who was missing an arm while the narration continued. "Witnesses are reported to be in severe shock, though some have said they saw a flash of light by the victim who was then 'torn to shreds in mid air'. Akito. "  
  
"Thank-you Sakura." He turned to face the camera. "We shall have more on this horrible event on the hour. I'm Hadaki Akito with News Flash"  
  
Videl did not listen any more. East Satan City was where Pan was. She went numbly to the window and took off into the air.  
  
*  
  
"What do you think of it Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think this is going to be damn dangerous."  
  
They were both startled when another person flew down into the clearing.   
  
"Bedeel-san?! What are you doing?" Gohan yelled as she clamped onto his arm and practically dragged him into the sky.  
  
"I let Pan out to see a movie so she would cheer up three hours ago, she hasn't come back, and 50 murders have been reported in East Satan City  
close to the theater!" she hastily explained, her hands trembling.  
  
Gohan's expression instantly hardened. He pried her fingers off his arm and nodded to Piccolo.  
  
"Do you think she's in danger?" Videl asked, starting to cry and looking rapidly between the two men.  
  
"In more ways than one," Piccolo remarked.  
  
Gohan gave him a look and turned his attention to his sobbing wife. "Go to Bulma-san's and get Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta. Tell them to find us. Avoid East District at all costs," he commanded.  
  
Videl looked like she was going to protest, but she nodded and flew  
off. The remaining two followed suit and flew off to the East District.  
  
*  
  
Piccolo and Gohan landed amidst a bloody massacre. People lay strewn  
about; limbs torn off, throats slit, decapitated, and all kinds of brutal  
torture must had been inflicted upon them. All of them had gaping red wounds in their chests. The Namekian knelt down to examine the cadavers. It took all of Gohan's will power to not vomit when his comrade searched through the corpses' chests with his bare hands.  
  
"They all have one thing in common. Their hearts are gone," he commented after completing his 'autopsy'.   
  
"Who would do this to all these people?" Gohan asked no one in particular, his face dark and solemn.  
  
Piccolo hesitated "Your daughter, Gohan."  
  
He was instantly flung into a nearby building. "Iie." Gohan was dead serious and his eyes flickered rapidly with rage. "She would never do such a thing." The Namekian had long ago decided it wise not to argue with his former pupil when he was angry. He groaned and flew back over to his companion, eying him warily.  
  
Suddenly they both looked up. "Feel that?" Piccolo asked gruffly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's a very powerf..." He did not have time to finish his remark as a flash of violet light kicked him into another structure and the screams of the people inside could be heard as the building was reduced to rubble. Gohan glanced over his shoulder to behold a horrific sight.   
  
Pan stood her eyes emitting a demonic glow. A purple aurora erupted  
from her slender figure. Black hair tipped with the blood of her victims swirled around her face, floating in the wind generated from her own power and her torn clothing whipped about her body. The thing that made Gohan shiver, however, was the horrible, evil emptiness of her black eyes and smile; a demeanor he had only seen on the faces of Freezer... and Cell.  
  
"We have to kill her Gohan!!!" Piccolo screamed as he jumped up from the ruins and unleashed a mighty masenko.  
  
"Pan!" Gohan ran as fast as he possibly could, thinking only of saving his daughter and pushed her down to rescue her from the oncoming the blast. A burning sensation filled the top of his body as the chi zoomed overhead.  
  
  
  
A/N: What can I say about this one? *thinks* Well, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.   
Next Time: The World Will Come to an End.  



	6. Voices

All Is Gone: Voices   
  
The Masenko rushed by Gohan and his daughter. After a moment, the  
father let Pan up. He stared worriedly at her face. "Why?" he murmured.  
  
Pan looked up at him and her heart broke. She began to cry hysterically.  
"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. Gohan reached over  
to embrace the sobbing girl and patted her back.  
  
Piccolo flew out of the rubble with his chi flaring around his body and a blast gathered in his palm.  
  
"Piccolo, stop." Gohan commanded, leaving out the usual 'san'. "Pan is back!"  
  
The Namekian glanced at the crying child and then said, "Why Pan?  
Why would you do this?" His voice was level and calm. Piccolo was still impassive.  
  
Pan glanced up at him, her face stained red with tears and blood that poured down her cheeks in great streams. "The voices are too loud. I want silence." she whimpered.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Piccolo yelled. "Tell me!"  
  
She pushed her father away to argue with him. "It's too loud! They told me what to do! But I don't want to!" Pan's chi flared and she leaped into the air.  
"I need quiet!" Tears streaming out of her eyes, she flew away.  
  
"That was sudden," Gohan sullenly remarked.  
  
Piccolo only nodded.  
  
*  
  
Pan found a clearing deep within the mountains where the voices were reduced to only a dull drone. The girl pushed her chi as far down as she could and sat down to cry and ponder her situation.  
  
"Will the noise ever stop? I have been hearing the voices for over a year now" She remembered clearly the day she discovered there were two  
types of voices, the millions that were always there and the one that gave her evil, persuasive speeches. "She told me it was too loud for me and the voices have gotten louder ever since. I tried to ignore her but she kept on telling me And then, when I... killed that man, she told me that if I kept on doing this, it will stop and I will have silence." Pan sobbed harder  
  
"Yes, you will have silence."  
  
Pan whirled around to see the woman from her dream. She wore a slight, smug smile on her face and though she was floating a few feet off the ground, the long black gown of graceful swathes of fabric touched the grass and moved gently in the wind. The scythe was still in her hand and the blade was a dull brown-black near the edges.  
  
"You!" Pan snarled angrily.  
  
"Why are you so surprised?" the woman asked as she crossed her legs  
to sit on a seat of air. The tiny bells on her feet jingled hollowly.   
  
The girl kept her silence.  
  
"You know," the demon said with a gesture of her small, delicate, graceful white hand, "…and I know too that you felt better when you ended it for them. Did you not? Rather, can you honestly say you didn't"  
  
Pan hesitated. "Hai, but it is wrong to kill and I will not do it  
again."  
  
"Why is it wrong? What does anyone have going for them except for their little invention, oh what do you call it? Ah yes, society." Her empty voice lowered to a hiss. "Do any of them have real pleasure? Do they have an honest purpose? Are any of their lives truly important? Why do they matter? You are their goddess. Only in death do they have true peace and serenity."  
  
"My family is important! They've saved the world quite a few times!"  
  
"So what? So that people can go on living their pointless lives?" The woman raised her hand with a flourish and the voices became louder in Pan's head.  
  
The quarter-sayai-jin cringed.  
  
"Listen to them. All their worthless, stupid talking and laughing.  
You know you want it to end."  
  
"No I don't!" Pan screamed.   
  
The woman continued gruesomely on. "Kill them. Eat their hearts that contain their souls. It will give you power. You are the Messiah, the silence, the goddess of death and when the dark hour is at hand, you may destroy."  
  
  
  
A/N: Now don't you just *love* the demon? ^_^ Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next time: Poor little Michi-chan! The baby is dead! Can the Z senshi stop the rampage of Son Pan?  



	7. Pan is the Messiah

All is Gone: Pan is the Messiah  
  
Trunks and Vegeta landed in the middle of a field of bodies, a massacre. Vegeta looked surprised to find the devastation, as it looked like all of the old troops of Sayai-jins had destroyed it for the Ice-jins evil planet-trading schemes. Trunks narrowed his eyes to shut out the horrible sight and wondered who could ever be capable of slaughtering all the mutilated, yet innocent, people.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo landed down next to them. The two were quiet, saying nothing, but stealing glances at the site of the massacre with weary eyes.  
  
"What happened, Gohan-san?" Trunks asked.  
  
His answer was one word. "Pan."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that, brat!?" Vegeta demanded, clenching his hands into fists.   
  
"Pan did this."  
  
"What?!" shouted Trunks in disbelief.  
  
"Your pansy of a brat did this?!!!" his father yelled. "Impossible! She is too weak! I'm not even going to mention that she has Kakarotto's blood and would never kill for no reason! She did not do this!!"   
  
"No, Pan did this."  
  
Vegeta shut up and a long period of silence followed. "What should we do?" asked Trunks.  
  
Piccolo looked away. "Pan's chi is on the other side of the city."  
  
"Lets go then and talk some sense into her!" he suggested.  
  
Gohan shrugged differentially and reluctantly flew off to the west side of Satan City.  
  
*   
  
Pan ripped the heart out of a man's chest, crying as she did so. Crimson ran down her arm as she lifted the bloody organ to her mouth and tried not to vomit as its salty, slimy taste slid down her throat. Her muscles constricted as a wave ran through her body. The power coursed along her very veins. Her body twitched, then quieted. The girl wiped the blood off of her mouth and set her eyes on another victim.  
  
A mother and a child were cowering in an alley. They were wedged into a corner up against an old wooden box and the little boy was clutching his mother's coat. Their eyes were wide with fear as the sayai-jin quarter set her demonic ones upon them. He buried his head in her coat.   
  
"Please, kill me, but just don't kill Michi-chan!" the mother pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the girl cried, sounding frighteningly like a cornered animal. "But I have to!"  
  
The woman turned to her son. "Run." she commanded, pushing at his small, chubby body. The little boy shook his head and began to cry. "Go! Go!" The mother looked up to see the demon rushing at them. "GOOOOOOO!!!!" she yelled as the boy was ripped from her arms and a hand was drilled into his chest. His eyes bulged with the pain and he gurgled blood, a baby that should of only gurgled spit. The mother was splashed with red as Pan drew the heart out. Her baby's heart.   
  
That was all she could stand. "You won't get away with this! She   
screamed, her face red with tears. "Michi was too young to die! No one should die by the hands of a demon!" Pan shook her head.  
  
"I know."  
  
Tears streamed down both of their faces as they glared at each other, the mother with hate, Pan with sorrow. "I'm sorry!!!" Pan yelled as a blast of purple chi appeared in her hand. "I'm sorrrrryy!!!!" It cut through the woman's head and killed her instantly.  
  
The girl collapsed in the red puddle that dribbled along the gutter. She drove her fingers into the dead woman's body and worked the heart loose from the inside. She held two souls, a mother and a child, who did not deserve to die just yet. Pan held the mother's to her lips a bit off a large chunk of salty, horrible flesh. She swallowed it and continued until the entire heart was gone. She waited for the convulsions of power to end and swallowed Baby Michi's whole. Tears dropped on the pavement, mingling with the blood.   
  
As the girl stood to look once more for more people whom she could devour, she felt four chi land behind her. Pan turned around to face her father, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks.   
  
  
  
The moment that Pan turned to face him was the worst in Trunks's  
life. The girl's face was covered with blood, as was the rest of her. Her eyes were empty and dark, deep black and brimming with tears. Her hair was red at its tips with blood. A black aurora fanned out from her slender figure.  
  
"Pan..." he murmured. Images of the sweet, headstrong little girl  
who he had thought of as a second little sister crowded into his mind.  
"Pan!! Snap out of it!!!!"  
  
She cringed and covered her ears. "Don't yell!!!" She sent out a chi  
shot that blew Trunks into a building. "No one shall speak!" she screamed, her bloodstained hair blowing back from her face.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and jumped toward her, his hair flaring gold as he did so.  
  
"Vegeta, don't!!" Gohan warned.  
  
The arrogant Sayai-jin ignored the younger's caution and executed a   
roundhouse to trip the demon. His mistake, however, was to yell as he  
did so.  
  
In an instant, Vegeta was kicked in the stomach and sent flying  
through the air. The two who had not yet faced the girl turned to watch  
a plume of dirt rise up from where he had fallen.  
  
Pan lowered her leg and adjusted her self to face her father and Piccolo. A loose strand of hair fell across her face and her eyes narrowed.  
"Don't speak. Never speak or you shall be punished to the fullest," she growled threateningly. Both knew she was dead serious.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Trunks, who had just pried himself from therubble and had not heard the girl's warning. She could not be Pan! It was impossible!  
  
Pan shot him a look of pure venom and chi blasted him away again.  
"I am the Silent Messiah. I shall destroy the world." she stated.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am going to try to make the fight scenes at least half a page longer because that was one thing most everyone complained about. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next time: The Z Senshi must fight one of their own! Is Son Pan still alive?  
  



	8. A Fight That Must be Silent

All Is Gone: A Fight That Must Be Silent   
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Piccolo bellowed. He remembered  
his mistake too late and was sent crashing into Trunks, who had just  
risen from the debris, by a powerful punch to the stomach. Vegeta had pried himself out of the ground also and watched his son go flying back again. He turned towards Pan with a look of pure hatred and rushed toward her, his chi flaring. No one would make a fool out of his son!  
  
Pan closed her eyes and frowned. Vegeta's punch hit his target, but  
she did not even flinch. He growled menacingly and the girl's eyes flew  
open in anger. "Sound…" She punched his stomach. "…Is…" She gathered Vegeta about her and slammed him down on her knee. A trail of blood flew out of his mouth. "Forbidden!!!!" A purple aurora formed about her and she raised her hands and brought them down upon his head. He crashed deep into the ground.  
  
Pan stood above the fallen king with an expressionless face. Her hair floated around her as she spoke.  
  
"This is a fight that must be silent. It will end with destruction, but if you are quiet I will kill mercifully." Her aurora flared, casting eerie shadows about her face and a symbol materialized upon her forehead. "I am ruled by the Star of Saturn. I am the being who shall bring the final battle of heaven and earth, Armageddon, and shall decide its fate. The world has sinned and I must bring about a new universe. The scythe shall be soiled with the blood of time and I with the blood of mortals. Earth has had its chance and failed. Silence shall be everlasting."  
  
Gohan braced his body for the kick that was surely to come and spoke. "Pan-chan, wake up! You're talking nonsense! You're possessed!" He was immediately launched through the air with a motion of the hand.  
  
"Iie, you misunderstand. I never was Pan. My life was preparation  
for my destiny. I just happened to wake up now. All I am is the Silent  
Messiah. I had to learn how to fight, how to know." She closed her eyes, as if deep in thought.  
  
Piccolo rushed at her, keeping his voice in check. His fists blurred but only touched her aurora. He executed a flying kick and she ducked underneath it. He dove many other times, but she evaded or blocked with a power much greater than his own at each attempt. "Help me here Gohan" he called telepathically. The Messiah struck him into the ground with her hands collected into a fist charged with chi.   
  
"You think I cannot hear you?" She stood above him with a slight edge of malice in her tone. "I thought that you, Piccolo, the one in touch with the other world most thoroughly would understand. I hear the voices of the spirit, not only physical sound." Her eyes took on a sorrowful, pained look. "All the thoughts and feelings of the universe are so loud! I want them to end! They hurt so much!" She covered her face with her hands. "The drone every moment! Oh, it's too much to bear!"  
  
*  
  
Trunks was lying down in the rubble, unwilling to get back up. Had this been another battle, he would have jumped up, his sayai-jin adreniline coursing through his body, and smashed the enemy's face until it was a bloody pulp. But this was Pan. He could not fight her! She was one of them!  
  
"Pan," he whispered. She was like a little sister to him. She was kind and cute and happy. What had caused her to snap like this? "I have to do something…" Trunks looked up at the gray sky, then closed his eyes. "But what?" He opened them again and glanced at the battlefield. His father was shakily getting to his feet behind the demon Pan. "Doesn't she love us anymore?" he asked himself as the girl blew his father into a building for groaning as he picked himself off the ground.  
  
Trunks stood up. He clenched his fist and looked down at the ground. The burning sensation of tears mixed with blood and anger rose to his eyes and choked up his throat. Pan had to be talked to! They had to get her back! "She must be possessed," he whispered.  
  
*  
  
An annoying, painful feeling struck Pan squarely in the back of her consciousness. A persistent phrase had been uttered and it was bouncing around her skull. She must be possessed…she must be possessed… She pondered it and abruptly realized it was Trunks's voice. Whirling about she saw he had once again risen from the ruins of the office building. A slight tear ran down her cheek at the sight of him: handsome and brave. She had always only been a little sister to him and now she would never get her chance to be anything more.  
  
Pan wiped away the tear and her face hardened. This was a mission, not life. The voice echoed in her mind and it rang in her ears and her very body. She began to gather her chi to blast him away for the last time, but he suddenly turned super sayai-jin and leapt into the air.  
  
*  
  
Trunks's body burned with the transition and not being able to let the heat out with screams as his hair turned golden. He jumped into the sky and shot back over to the battlefield. He would not fight, he would talk. "I am going to be pummeled," he thought with grim humor.  
  
He landed in front of the girl, her hand still open with a flickering ball of chi and her mouth open, her eyes wide. Trunks braced his body and set his feet deep into the soil. Gathering his courage, he began what he knew would be a long succession of pain to talk sense into the girl.  
  
"Pan-chan, don't you love us anymore?"   
  
  
  
A/N: The last part of this chapter was completely redone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next time: Destruction begins! Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta and Son Gohan, stop the end from starting!   



	9. A Taste of Rage

All Is Gone: A Taste of Rage  
  
Pan trembled. The voices seemed to become louder for a moment, but her mind was far too caught up in a whirlpool to register this increase in the mind-numbing pain. She fell to her knees and shivered. She did love them, but her mission was to destroy with no exceptions! The girl had not considered this aspect of her "obligation". To kill everyone. Her father. Trunks.  
  
"You do care, don't you Messiah?" Trunks said wryly.  
  
"NO! Stay away from me!" Pan screamed and covered her ears with  
her hands. She could not care…but she did.  
  
"You would be doing them a favor," said a different voice entirely. Hollow, yet lilting in space. Pan could now see the akurei with the black dress looking down upon her. "Think of the wonder!" she said, her white hands clasped together. "No more pain or suffering! No worries! Just blissful sleep! And you'd get the silence you yearn for! If you love them, take away their uncomfortable life! They may deny it, but who wants to live in pain and fear?"  
  
Pan stood again. "She is right." What did they matter in life? To toil and worry about earth? Was that their purpose?"   
  
The four warriors looked surprised.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Piccolo asked, forgetting himself and the rule of silence.  
  
Pan glared at him, but did not strike out. "Life is now worthless."  
  
Trunks looked for who she could be talking about and was paralyzed with fear at the image he beheld. A woman sat in the sky, black cloth draped about her body. He could make out a pair of pure white hands that seemed so out of place against the darkness of her gown. Her hair was raven black and blew in the wind.  
  
The akurei noticed a blonde haired man staring at her. She turned her head and smiled maliciously at him. He seemed to freeze in fear. Satisfied, she stood and flew back into her body.  
  
"That woman had Pan-chan's face…She flew into her body," he murmured. His thoughts were interrupted when Pan charged him. A punch was landed on his chin and he began to fly backwards. The girl kicked him back and forth, hitting him again at every pass. Not expecting this, he yelled in pain and surprise at the many kicks and punches that contacted his body. The girl's eyes narrowed in rage at the sound, and she kicked him upwards catching his shirt collar on the descent.  
  
"I told you not to speak," she growled viciously. "I am doing you a favor and killing you quickly. I thought you would be appreciative and cooperate by staying silent!" She unleashed a small purple chi blast that hit Trunks' body straight on. He flew backwards, feet scraping against the pavement and stopped himself. Pulling back his hands he began to form a Final Flash."Final…" He could not continue because a foot kicked him in the head and sent him hurtling back to the rubble. Groaning as he sat up, he saw that the attacker was not Pan, but Gohan.  
  
"Gohan? Why?" he asked hoarsely.   
  
Pan stood, her mind in shock. Why would her father save her when he knew that she was going to kill all of them and everyone else on earth in a matter of minutes? The voices were roaring like the sound of a waterfall and they hurt. However, she could not collect her wits enough to smash Trunks and her father into the dirt for causing this noisy disruption.  
  
"I can't let you hurt Pan-chan," Gohan said. "She still is there somewhere! I know it! She must be!!!"  
  
The rise of volume in Gohan's voice sent a tide of black pain smashing against her. She screamed and before she could think about what she was doing, felt her hands hitting flesh with all of her sayai-jin power. Her vision was black as she jumped back and located a chi to hurt. She kicked and punched, going only by fear, anger, touch, and instinct.   
  
As the anger-threads of black drifted out of her vision, Pan stumbled backwards to survey her damage. Trunks lay battered on the cracked pavement, his arm crooked in an odd way and his face covered with blood. As she watched, his hair settled down from golden to purple once more and his breaths were shallow and pained. Her lips twisted into a smile. "So this is what it's like to be a sayai-jin warrior," she remarked. "No, not a sayai-jin, a goddess of death." Her smile grew bigger as Trunks struggled to live. A laugh began to claw it's way into the world.   
  
Vegeta could not take it any more. He charged Pan and prepared  
to kick the girl's head.  
  
She caught his foot neatly without turning. "Tsk, tsk Vegeta. You forget that you are the only soul here whom I feel free to torture." He desperately tried to free his foot from her grasp, but his efforts were fruitless. "I lost my wits when I tortured Trunks, I was angry. But with you I do not need to be." Pan grinned and twisted her wrist, which turned the other's ankle. She tossed him in the air with an evil smile, then shot a chi blast to his foot. It severed the entire foot and ankle. The man screamed then fell to the ground.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Gohan shouted. He had just picked himself up off the rubble he had been sent flying into in his daughter's angry barrage. He jumped at Pan, wanting more than ever for her to bstop/b just stop being this heartless cruel villain and be his little girl again. Before he could reach her, a giant violet-black chi blast rammed into him and forced him back into a previously unscathed skyscraper. His body drove through the entire structure and within moments it crumbled.   
  
Pan grimaced and a tear slid out of her eye. She did not want to hurt her father but she quickly dismissed it and set her attention on the task at hand: Trunks.   
However, Vegeta was not dead yet. His son could not be killed by a descendant of Kakarotto! Rising to his foot and dragging the other behind him, he gathered all of his remaining chi.   
  
A flurry of chi blasts was hitting Pan's back. She flared her aurora and they disintegrated on contact. She raised her hand and formed a small, potent ball of black chi. It left her hand and sped through Vegeta's gut, leaving a gaping, bloody hole in his body. He was pushed through the air on much the same path as Gohan had been. Pan turned back to Trunks, picked him up by the shirt, and raised her hand once to bring it down upon his neck.   
  
  
  
A/N: I put a good deal more fighting in this chapter, but I can't help but feel that I am being awfully sick with all this blood…*sigh* Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next time: Is Trunks dead? It's up to Piccolo and Son Gohan to bring back Pan!  
  



	10. Saturn

All Is Gone: Saturn  
  
A tear rolled down Pan's cheek as she prepared to give the final blow to her long-time crush. Abruptly, a kick ended her concentration. She dropped Trunks with a thump and cursed, "Shimatta!", as she stumbled back a few feet.   
  
Standing before her was a fully charged Piccolo. His aurora was pure white and his cape fluttered wildly in the wind. He gave her a look of pure smug confidence and removed his cape and turban. After stretching his neck, making a few cracking sounds, he lowered into a fighting pose. Seeing that she made no move to attack he decided to speak. "Bring it on, brat."  
  
Pan lunged forward and drove her knee deep into Piccolo's stomach, her fists clenched in rage. How dare he?! Her lip curled in anger at the thought of such defiance. The Namekian groaned on her knee and a trail of purple blood flew out of his mouth. She glared at him as she raised her hands and curled them into a fist, then brought in down on his back. Pan leapt back and jumped backwards into the air.  
  
  
  
Pan looked upon her destruction. A part of her wanted to break  
down and sob. But, oddly, that feeling soon vanished. She smiled and floated down to the spot of her father's sensei's death. A crazed purple-red glare formed in her eyes and she began to laugh in a heartless tone. She cupped a hand and dipped it into the red liquid. The girl lifted the blood to her mouth and drank it as if it were wine.  
  
*  
  
"HAHAHAHAAAA!!!"  
  
Rain fell through tiny shafts beneath the rubble. It dribbled down onto his face and ran into his cuts. A crazed, maniacal laughter could be heard, though muffled by the debris and Gohan's raspy, broken breathing was also audible as it reflected off of the cement.  
  
"Why are you doing this Pan-chan?" Gohan moved his hand to his face and traced it along the wound and then up to his closed eye. "Don't you love us anymore?" His finger was wetted with a single tear. "I will stop you and all will be forgiven." He opened his eyes. "I promise."  
  
The rubble shifted and Gohan pulled himself out of the ruins with a groan. His body ached from being tossed into the building. He surveyed the scene around him and jolted back at what he saw. Vegeta lay on the ground, motionless, lifeless. The arrogant sayai-jin prince was covered in blood and his left leg was torn and mutilated. The half-breed bit his lip. She was too strong. Yes, the only way he could get near his daughter was to power-up. He braced his body, dug his feet into the soil, and screamed. Thus began the transition to Mystic.  
  
Gohan's body burned. Power coursed through his veins. For a brief moment, he felt like he was going to go Super Sayai-jin. It took his entire will to stop this and his voice rose as he did so…  
  
*  
  
Pan stopped her crimson "drink" and glared at the direction at which a very loud noise was originating. She gritted her teeth in anger and flew towards the sound.  
  
*  
  
Gohan finished his power-up just as a purple flash came upon him. A flurry of punches nearly hit him, but he raised his arms in protection. They slammed upon his forearms and blew him back several yards into a nearby wall. The structure crumbled at the impact and Gohan stumbled backwards. A roundhouse kick tripped the Sayai-jin, yet he escaped another blow by performing a backwards handspring and launching himself towards the blur again. He landed three good punches, but soon found himself in a lock with his daughter.  
  
Pan's feet began to slip backwards, building a small pile of dirt at her heels. "Kuso!" she spat angrily and she gritted her teeth. She tried to walk forward, but the now prepared Gohan easily drove her back farther. The girl broke out of the lock and flew into the air. "Damn! He's stronger than me!" she thought.  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
Pan knew the voice and did not even have to look up to know   
that it was the akurei. "He is. I know the extent of my power."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Have you forgotten that we are one?"  
  
"You said we were kin!"  
  
The akurei shrugged, closing her eyes with a grin on her face. "No difference." Her face hardened once more. "Your power is that of the star of Saturn, star of destruction, symbol of death. Let that power, the dead power, unfold unto you. That is what will enable you to destroy him and the world."  
  
"You think I have not noticed that?! But it has no chi! It would do nothing to defeat my father!" Pan protested.  
  
"Your power is not of the living. Chi is life force, Senshi no shi."  
  
Pan stood still for a moment, her father only standing before her, wondering what on Earth she was talking to. All of a sudden, her face brightened as realization dawned on her. "Hai, I understand." She flew higher into the sky and gathered her chi.  
  
"Shimatta!" Gohan cursed, not really caring that his daughter was within hearing range and shouldn't be exposed to suck vile language, and braced himself for an attack.  
  
The girl did not unleash it on her father, however. She grinned devilishly at Gohan, the purple chi glowing in her palm. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it into the air and fired up her aurora. Pan turned to her father in her flight, waved and smiled. A true, genuine smile. She dove into the massive ball of chi and was incinerated instantly.  
  
  
  
A/N: You may recall that Gohan cannot go Super Sayai-jin without destroying everything, hence he only powers up to Mystic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next Time: Is Pan really dead? What has happened and what shall become of Earth?  



	11. Death

All Is Gone: Death  
  
The room was tinged blue by the cloudy sky. Bura was laying her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her father and brother had left to find her best friend Pan almost an hour ago. Quite frankly, she was worried about all three of them. Pan had been so odd at the mall that it made her somewhat anxious about what she might do. What if another seizure-or whatever the hell it was-struck her? She rolled over onto her stomach and twisted a pale blue strand of hair around her finger. "What if…What if…" echoed inside her mind. "Daddy…Trunks…Pan…"   
  
A purple curtain rustled and Bra's half sayai-jin senses picked it up immediately. She glanced towards the window and saw that nothing was   
there. The girl sighed, the air rattling through her tear-constricted throat, and closed her eyes to sleep off her anxieties.  
  
"Bura..."  
  
The girl's eyes flew open. "I must be hearing things..."  
  
"Bura..."  
  
Bra trembled and forced her head to turn in the direction of the voice. "EEEHHH???!!!! Pan?" she yelled. "What happened to you?!"  
  
The Messiah was posed in the center of the room, one leg gracefully placed behind the other. She was clad in a tightly fitting white fuku with a purple handkerchief about her shoulders. A large bow adorned the front of the outfit and also the back, just above her small violet skirt. The sleeves pointed upwards in terrifying spikes and a purple choker circled her neck. The horrible thing, however, was the scythe that the girl daintily held in her hands. It was double bladed and rose a good two feet above her head. Graceful leaves were engraved on the blade and as they rose to meet the edge, the engravings flew into a gorgeous, awful tangle like they had been sliced.  
  
"I am not Pan. All I wanted to do was say goodbye to you, dear friend." She smiled and raised her hand in a wave. Saturn began to vanish, but Bura ran to her to stop her.  
  
"What do you mean, goodbye?" she cried. "Where are you going???!!!"  
  
"I shall destroy the world," Pan replied. She stepped back, looked at her friend's stunned face, and was gone.   
  
"What?! Pan wait!" Bra rushed at the spot where she had disappeared, stubbing her toe on a desk leg and falling to the blue carpet. A tear rolled down her cheek that was followed by many others, for she knew Pan spoke the truth.  
  
*  
  
Saturn reappeared at the battlefield. Her father was staring blankly at the point where she had destroyed her physical body. "He's so clueless…" She thought vaguely. Smiling half-heartedly, she pondered how much she would miss him when he was dead.   
  
"Looking for me?" she questioned, smiling without any smugness or pride.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Gohan exclaimed, turning around to face her. He then remembered her former warnings and covered his mouth.  
  
Pan glared at him, her mouth in almost a snarl. She then seemed to dismiss his behavior. "I suppose it does not matter," she said with a shrug. "For these are the planet's last moments to talk. Saturn's hour is now." She leapt backwards into the air and began to raise her scythe.   
  
Gohan's face hardened and he jumped into the sky, but was stopped  
by his daughters scythe pressed firmly to his neck.   
  
"I must destroy the world."   
  
  
  
A/N: To answer some one's question, no it will not be a T/P. It will be a Mirai Original character/Pan. Descendant of Trunks? Yes. Trunks? No. I would have made it T/P if the circumstances didn't make it so that he was older than her dad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next Time: The last breath of Son Gohan, Pan and the whole world?  



	12. The Last Moment

All Is Gone: The Last Minute  
  
Pan raised her arms to the sky. Black clouds rolled in overhead  
and purple lightening flickered, eerily shillouetting her figure. The electricity  
began to spiral about her body in an ever widening, black circle. Occasionally, a stray bolt would strike the ground, a building, or the several fallen warriors.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes and launched an attack. He sent flurry of golden chi blasts towards the expanding black dome, but they were absorbed easily. The wind whipped around, howling and crying out in pain. He panted for a moment then charged it, ramming it with his shoulder. The man cried out in pain as the circle burned his skin, causing an instant, massive, crimson blister, but the sound was lost in the noise. A car was lifted up and smashed into a light post, bending it. "No Pan-chan! You can't do this!" Gohan's mind screamed. He rammed the dome again and again, blood running down his arm, flying off his body, and whizzing into the air. Like a mad man, he was oblivious to the pain and the tears streaming down his cheeks. Oblivious to the fact that only a day ago life had been practically normal. Oblivious to everything except the want, no, the need that he had to get to his little girl and hold her and ask her "why".  
  
Pan watched her father ramming the dome, taking her eyes off her gleaming scythe for a moment. She fought back tears with the prospect of silence and returned her concentration to the task at hand. Silence was so deliciously close that she could feel it, touch it, even taste it. Her lips parted and her voice was a whisper that shook the earth. "Saturn..."   
  
Gohan's eyes widened in fear and panic. His attempts to break through the dome grew more frenzied. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flew from the sky and struck him away. He landed in the rubble, unable to get up. Hs vision blurred and faded at the edges as he watched Saturn lift the scythe so that she was holding it only with her fingers.  
  
"Death..."  
  
  
  
The scene faded and Gohan found himself watching a little boy with a tail. He was pounding on an odd, circular, red window and crying hysterically, shouting for his father. The man reached out to comfort him but his hand went right through him...  
  
A green hand was clamped on the little boy's head and suddenly he was hurled through the air...  
  
An gloved arm was bobbing in the green waves...   
  
Electronic pieces of something lay on the ground and blinked green before burning out altogether...  
  
A girl with black hair lay battered in an arena...  
  
Pan... Pan crying... Pan looking determined... Pan with her hands planted on her hips... Pan angry... Pan jumping... Pan sad... Pan frightened... Pan laughing... his little girl laughing....  
  
  
  
"REVOLUTION!!!!!"  
  
A shudder rocked the earth, her interior creaking and groaning in pain, and a million voices cried out, then fell silent.  
  
*  
  
Blackness was everywhere. No stars shone out in its smothering curtain. All was gone.... except for a girl dressed in a black gown. Her head was bent and you could barely see anything of her body but her white skin because of the immense darkness, the complete, tangible darkness.   
  
"Daddy..." She whispered in tones of nothing. "This is what I   
wanted... but its not the same...forgive me...." A tear fell onto her white hand as she brushed back a strand of hair and her eyes closed...forever.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...OR IS IT...  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah you all know this isn't the end I hope...Please review and tell me how you like it! I really worked very hard on this fic and I want to know how people like it. Course, no one wants to read it...*grumbles* Oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. They are copyrights of Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and various other people. I also don't own Sailor Moon S and it belongs to Cloverway, Teukuchi (sp?), etc.  
  
Next Time: *cough* I can't tell you that! It would give it away  



End file.
